Pesta di rumah Karma
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Tgl 25 desember. Mungkin gak terlalu penting buat orang diluar sana, tapi sangat penting bagi kelas 3-E yg berencana pesta di rumah Karma. Malam itu, bagaikan keajaiban 1 tahun sekali dalam kehidupan Karma Akabane.


**Summary :**

**Tgl 25 desember. Mungkin gak terlalu penting buat orang diluar sana, tapi sangat penting bagi kelas 3-E yg berencana pesta di rumah Karma. Malam itu, bagaikan keajaiban 1 tahun sekali dalam kehidupan Karma Akabane.**

***catatan : sebenarnya kiseka gak tau Karma tinggalnya di rumah, atau di apartemen, jadi mohon maklum**

Tanggal 25 desember, hari ini adalah hari libur. Namun, ternyata seluruh murid kelas 3-E tidak memiliki acara masing-masing. Tentu saja. Lagian, sih mana mungkin anak kelas E memiliki pacar untuk pergi kencan, keculi si ikemen, Isogai. Namun sepertinya ia juga tak memiliki pacar untuk saat ini. Atau mungkin dia punya, tapi hubungan mereka kurang lancar?

"Dari pada itu, kenapa kita semua berkumpul di kelas?", Ucapan seorang bintang kelas, Karma mengelak narasi yang dibacakan oleh wali kelasnya, Koro-sensei. Orang yang dimaksud tersentak sebentar.

"Hiyaaah—sensei juga tidak tau, karma-kun... tapi entah kenapa saat sensei ke kelas _lantaran tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan luar_, semua murid sudah berkumpul di kelas. Nurufufufuu... tapi mngkin kita semua sehati, ya?", Koro-sensei berkata demikian.

"Aku kemari karena tidak punya rencana,"

"Kalau aku, orang tuaku pergi ke luar negeri untuk tugas, dan aku bosan dirumah~"

"Habisnya maid cafe langgananku tutup semua,"

"Kunci rumahku ilang, jadi aku menginap disini semalam~"

"Serius tuh, Nagisa?"

"Rumahku dirobohin..."

"HUWAAAAT?! SIAPA TUH YANG NGOMONG?!"

Berbagai macam alasan keluar dari murid-murid yang ada. Karma yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mempedulikannya hanya duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Meskipun ingin bertanya, Karma hanya ingin tau kenapa semuanya datang ke sekolah, namun sepertinya pertanyaan itu telah terjawab oleh seisi kelas.

"Kalau kamu, Karma?", Maehara bertanya kepada Karma.

"Aku? Umm... seperti kalian, aku tidak punya acara, dan aku juga tak punya hobi khusus untuk mengisi liburku hari ini," ucapnya ringan.

"Ooh..."

"Meskipun punya, itupun untuk membunuh Koro-sensei, tapi enah kenapa pistol, dan pisau anti sensei milikku tersumbat dan membeku karena suhu yang drastis..."

"Ah pisau dan pistol anti-sensei ku juga mengalami hal yang sama..."

"Tapi jujur saja, aku sedang bosan sekarang...", gumam Sugino bersandar pada tempat duduknya. Kayano yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan mengatakan, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta natal khusus kelas 3-E?"

"Pesta natal...?", gumam Nagisa yang berada disamping tempat duduk Kayano.

"Oh, ide bagus itu, Kayano-san! Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta natal nanti malam?", ucap Koro-sensei yang warna wajahnya telah berubah menjadi belang hijau-kuning.

"Tapi pesta natal, kan tgl 24 malam. Dan kitamengadakannya tanggl 25?"

"nurufufufufuuu~ kalian berpikir seperti itu, ya~ kita, kan anggota kelas E yang tidak biasa~"

'_YANG TIDAK BIASA ITU KAMU!'_

"Lagipula, dimana kita adakan pesta natal itu, sensei? Kita tidak mungkin memakai tempat ini untuk pesta..."

"Iya, juga, ya, tempat ini tak punya penghangat ruangan untuk malamnya yang kemungkinan akan sangat dingin..."

"Kalau begitu, kita adakan di rumah seseorang~ siapa yang bersedia~", ucap Koro-sensei. Namun, sayangnya tak ada yang bersedia.

"Koro-sensei..."

"Ya? Ada apa, Kataoka-san?"

"Aku ingin berpesta di rumahmu,", ucapan Kataoka kini membuat seisi kelas mendelik dan membela pendapat Kataoka.

"Bener, tuh, sensei! Masa' kita gak dikasih tahu alamat rumahmu?"

"Sensei gak adil, ih!"

"Eh? Eh? Eeh?", Koro-sensei kini tak dapat berbicara apapun.

"Bener,tuh bblabla"

"CUKUUUP!", Koro sensei berteriak dan membuat seisi kelas itu hening.

"Sensei tinggal di bawah jembata, jadi sensei gak punya alamat,"

"EMANGNYA KAMU ANAK JALANAN APA?!"

"Yahh... emang, sih.. kalau kita berpesta di tempat sensei, jadi tambah dingin lagi... apa lagi di kolong jembatan begitu...", ucap Okajima. "Okajima, jangan dengarkan bualannya,"

"Kalau kalian mau, bagaimana kalau di rumahku?", ucap Karma membuat seisi kelas menghadap ke arahnya.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, nih, Karma?", tanya Sugino.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Toh dirumahku tak ada barang pribadi seperti di tempat sensei,",ucapan Karma nge-JLEB di hati koro-sensei. Mungkin benda pribadi yang dimaksud adalah buku porno yang koro-sensei koleksi.

Koro-sensei yang teringat sesuatu berbisik kepada Isogai. "Isogai-kun, hari ini _psst pssst_,"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, semuanya bergegas menuju rumah Karma. Ditengah jalan, terjadi perbincangan 'unik', namun 'menarik', seperti _bel lari rumah karma_, _ada hantu-hantu ga jelas_, dan semacamnya. Namun, hal itu hanyalah ilusi. Sesampainya di depan rumah Karma, semua tersentak takjub, dan berpikir kalau rumah Karma tuh normal. Namun, sepertinya mereka masih penasaran dengan isinya yang juga sebenarnya hanyalah ruangan normal yang rapi, tidak seperti kepribadian Karmanya sendiri. "Hei, Koro-sensei, ucapkan sesuatu, dong...", ucap Nagisa pelan kepada Koro-sensei. Koro sensei mulai berjalan menulusuri ruangan tersebut. "Rumahmu cukup rapih, ya, Karma-KUUUUUN~~~~~!", Ucapan Koro-sensei terputus saat ia tiba-tiba terjatuh dalam lubang yang terbuka di lantai.

"Ah, maaf, Koro-sensei~ sepertinya lantai di situ memang sudah rapuh, dan belum ku perbaiki~", ucap Karma ke Koro-sensei yang terjatuh dari lubang. Membuat semuanya ber-sweatdrop ria. Mereka pikir Karma memang sengaja, bukan tidak sengaja.

*Ruang Tamu*

Ruangan tersebut terdapat meja, TV, dan lemari kecil untuk menaruh buku-buku. Sekali lihat saja mereka sudah tahu bahwa ruangan itu sangat nyaman. Dan lagi, ruangan tersebut juga cukup luas sehingga bisa mencangkup 30 orang, atau lebih.

"Taruh saja brang-barang kalian disini", ucap sang tuan rumah yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Kau mau kemana, Karma-kun?", tanya Nagisa. Dengan ringan, Karma menjwab "Ke kamar,", mendengar ini, Kayano berkata "Kami boleh ikut nggak? Ke kamaramu?".

"boleh saja, sih. Tapi 'kami'itu siapa saja?"

"Aku, Kayano, dan Sugino,", ucap Nagisa.

"Ya sudah, ikut aku.", Karma berjalan menaiki tangga, berjalan dan membuka pintu yang sepertinya adalah kamarnya. Setelah dibuka, ternyata kamar karma cukup sederhana. Hanya ada lemari baju, meja belajar, sebuah kasur, dan rak buku. Sugino yang melihatnya hanya dapat berkomentar,

"Karma..."

"Ya?"

"Ternyata kau punya gorden, ya..."

"Tentu saja, kan..."

"Tapi mau dilihat bagaimanapun juga, ternyata kau itu kutu buku, ya... bukunya banyak sekali...", Nagisa hendak mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tempatnya, namun sesuatu seperti surat terjatuh, dan isi suratnya ternyata sudah keluar dari tempatnya. Nagisa yang mengambil surat tersebut, dan tanpa sengaja membaca isi suratnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Nagisa hanya bisa berteriak "EEEEEH?!", sehingga membuat Kayano, dan Sugino menghampiri Nagisa, "Ada apa, Nagisa?"

"... EEEEEEEH?!",Kayano dan Sugino hanya dapat berkomentar sama seperti Nagisa.

"Ada apa?", Karma menghampiri.

"Karma..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu pernah ciuman...?"

"... hmmm... entahlah... Kenapa?"

"surat ini..."

"Surat?"

Karma membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Nagisa. Isi surat itu adalah :

_Untuk Akabane Karma-kun._

_Aku suka kamu sejak kamu menolongku dari anak-anak nakal. _

_Mungkin kamu tak mengingatku, namun aku sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu sekali, dan kau tak menjawab apapun, jadi aku memberikanmu surat ini. Aku juga minta maaf telah sembarangan menciummu waktu itu. Aku tahu kau marah, tapi tolong maafkan aku._

_Dari, Yukino Sachi – 3-B_

Sudah pasti surat itu adalah rusat cinta yang ditujukan kepada Karma. "Ah, iya, aku lupa."

"_Jangan dilupakan, dong!"_ batin mereka bertiga

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau pernah ditembak, Karma...", ucap Sugino

"Tidak, aku pernah melihatnya dia tembak Yukino-san..."

"Serius, tuh?!"

*FLASHBACK*

Ini terjadi saat Nagisa, dan Karma pulang bareng sehabis dari sekolah.

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuruni gunung, tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan yag bernama Yukino muncul dihadapan mereka. Sepertinya gadis itu telah menunggu saat mereka masih berusaha membunuh Koro-sensei.

"K-K-Karma-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Aku suka padamu!" Yukino menunduk di depan Karma dengn wajah yang memerah. Dan karena tak enak untuk melihat kelanjutannya, Nagisa memilih untuk pergi duluan. "A-aku, duluan, ya, Karma-kun!"

*FLASHBACK OFF*

"Eh?! Kau melihatnya ditembak tapi tidak memritahu kami?!"

"Eh? Soalnya kalian sudah pulang..."

"Tapi kau hebat juga, ya, karma... Yukino Sachi, kan anak termanis di angkatan kita..."

"Wajar kalau si Isogai yang menerimanya, tapi kalau kau yang menerimanya rasanya aneh..."

"Sepertinya dia juga tak pernah menertawakan kelas E..."

"Karma-kun... kenapa kau tak menjawab perasaannya?", Tanya Nagisa

"Eh? Memangnya untuk apa kujawab?"

"..."

"Dari pada membahas soal itu, lebih baik kalian membuat rencana untuk pesta nanti. Bukankah kalian yang mau?"

"Ah, benar juga... kalau begitu, kita kembali saja ke ruang tamu."

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, sepertinya semuanya sudah berbincang-bincang dan sudah membuat memo belanjaan, dan menyerahkan memo tersebut ke Karma.

"Ini, Karma. Kau yang belanja, ya? Kita nggak tau supermarket disini selain yang tadi. Itupun supermarketnya tutup. Jadi, tolong, yaaa...!"

"... baiklah...", tanpa pikir panjang Karma keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi belanja.

Tepat saat Karma menutup pintu keluar, semuanya langsung berbincang-bincang kembali untuk merencanakan sesuatu.

"... ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat bersemangat begitu?", tanya Sugino yang penasaran.

"Ah, iya, kalian tadi ke atas bareng Karma, ya, jadinya gak tau. Sebenarnya hari ini KARMA ULANG TAHUN. Jadi, kita buat pesta ini jadi pesta natal + pesta ultah!"

"EEEH?! Karma ultah?!"

"Iya, jadi kita lagi rencanain buat bikin kue ultahnya. Tapi kita nggak tau mau bikin desain kayak gimana."

"Nurufufuffufu~ itu benar. Jadi kalian juga bisa bantu untuk mendesain kuenya tidak?"

"... tapi kalau karma tiba2 pulang gimana?"

"tenang saja, kami sudah mengintainya dengan Itona 3 (atau 4 gitu) yg berbentuk helikopter kecil untuk mengintainya~"

"ummm... tapi bagaimana dengan bahannya?"

"Tadi sensei sudah cek di dalam kulkas, dan ternyata ada banyak telur, terigu, susu, dll yang bisa dibuat untuk kue sederhana berdasarkan petunjuk dari Ritsu-san~"

"Huuummm... bagaimana kalau kita buat sesuai dengan kesukaannya?"

"Kesukaannya? Buku?"

"Pisau?"

"Darah?"

"Mayat?"

"KOK MALAH JADI YANG SADIS2 BEGITU SEEEH?!"

"Kalau begitu cewek saja! Yang gini-gitu! Dia pasti suka!"

"Tidak, Okajima. tadi saat aku, Nagisa, dan Kayano pergi ke kamar Karma, kami menemukan surat cinta yang ditujukan kepada Karma, dan dia tidak membalasnya sama sekali..."

"EH?!"

"SURAT CINTA?"

"UNTUK KARMA?! SERIUSAN?!"

"iya... bahkan katanya Karma pernah berciuman dengannya, dan ia sama sekali tak tertarik..."

"B-

BE-

BER-

BERCIUMAN?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"HIYAAAAAH! HARUSNYA AKU MENDIDIKNYA MENJADI ANAK YANG BAIK! GARA-GARA AKU.. DIA MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN SEPERTI ITU!", Koro-sensei mulai histeris. "Bukan begitu, Koro-sensei... dia 'dicium', bukan, 'mencium'..."

"Oh! Begitu... fuuuuh... haaaaaah... jadi kita mulai ke topik utama kita. Bagaimana dengan desain untuk kuenya?"

"MANA KAMI TAHU!"

"um.. bagaimana kalau begini?", Hara menggambar di sebuah kertas, dan menunjukkan kepada yang lain. "Oh! Bagus, nih! Desainnya ini aja!"

"Aku kembali-"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KARMA!", semuanya menyambut kepulangan karma dengan meriah.

"Eh?"

"Karma! Kok gak ngasih tahu kita kalau kamu ultah, sih?"

"Eh? Memangnya hari ini aku ultah, ya?"

-bahkan orangnya sendiri gak nyadar, okesip-

"Oh, iya... katanya kamu pernah ditembak, ya~? Berapa kali?"

"umm... karena banyak, jadi nggak kuhitung sama sekali"

'_jadi dia populer toh_'

"terus katanya kamu pernah berciuman, ya? Sensei jadi sedih... huuu..."

"Sepertinya... aku juga sudah lupa."

"Sudah, sudah! Kta udah nyiapin ini semua untuk kamu! Berterima kasihlah!"

Koro-sensei membawakan kue yang bertuliskan 'happy birhtday' dan gambar karma yang lagi ngerang koro-sensei dibawahny. Sepertinya gambarnya dibuat oleh si cungkring artistik, Sugaya.

"ooh... makasih, deh..."

Dan hari itu, rumah karma jadi sangat berisik, dan jadi sangat berantakan.

*extra*

"Terim kasih, ya~" semua murid bergegas pulang, nmun Nagisa dan Isogai tetap berada di rumah Karma sehingga ia bertanya, "Kalian tidak pulang?"

Nagisa menjawab, "Kunci rumahku ilang.", dan Isogai juga menjawab serupa, namun berbeda, "Rumahku dirobohin."

"Oooh..."

"Jadi kami boleh nginep di rumahmu nggak, Karma?"

"... tapi bagaimana dengan ortu kalian?"

"orang tua kami menginap di tempat kerjanya, jadi, tolong izikan kami, ya, karma~"

Dan sekali lagi, Karma mendapatkan kesialan beruntun hari ini.

**THE END**

Sebenarnya kiseka sendiri gak tau yukino sachi siapa. Jadi, hiraukan saja~

Oh iya~ di ff ini karma sedikit OOC, ya~ ya sudahlah~ (woy!)

RnR?


End file.
